This invention relates to a cutter, particularly to one used for rapid severing of vehicle safety belts, packaging straps or the like.
A conventional cutter, as disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,206 titled xe2x80x9cCUTTER FOR VEHICLE SAFETY BELTSxe2x80x9d, includes a handle, a blade and a head member, mainly employed for severing of vehicle safety belts. However, such a conventional cutter has the following defects.
1. When it is used, its blade has to be pushed outward and exposed for use, possible to cut and hurt a user in case of using it in a great hurry.
2. It is provided with only one blade without any other blade reserved for use, giving rise to trouble and danger should an emergency arise and the only one blade worn off and becoming useless.
3. The blade of a conventional cutter is fixedly combined with the cutter by means of screws, inconvenient to be disassembled and renewed.
4. The handle of a conventional cutter is not ideally designed, not easy to be held stably in a great hurry.
The main objective of the invention is to offer a cutter for vehicle safety belts or the like, having its blade sandwiched between a recessed blade-base surface and a cover plate on its head and renewed only by prying open the cover plate, and having its blade-base surface provided with two blade grooves for receiving two blades, easy in operating and convenient in renewing the blade.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a cutter for vehicle safety belts or the like, having its handle formed with two arcuate recesses having a tapered projection there between, and a reinforcing projection secured around the circumferential edge of the handle, enabling a user to hold the handle stably and conveniently.